vikelly Eine versaute Nacht
by naerung
Summary: Kelly(MissesVlog) und Viktor(iBlali) treffen sich für ein Videodreh. Was wirklich geschieht, ob sie sich gegenseitig ficken, Wie Kelly im Bett ist und vieles mehr lest ihr hier
1. Das brave Vorspiel

*****ACHTUNG: Diese Geschichte enthält pornographische Inhalte. NICHT geeignet für Minderjährige*****

Kelly: An diesem speziellen Tag wachte ich früher auf als sonst, heute sollte ich Viktor treffen um eine Video Idee zu besprechen. Ich stieg aus meinem Bett und ging in mein Bad. Ich stieg unter die Dusche um mich frisch zu machen. Unter der Dusche, lief mir das Wasser über meine prallen Brüste und an meinen grossen Nippeln vorbei über meinen Bauch zwischen meine Beine. Dort floss es geschmeidig über meine glatt rasierte Scheide und kitzelte meine Schamlippen. Sofort musste ich an Viktor denken und daran dass er bald hier sein wird.

Viktor: Alles begann an der Einweihungsparty von Kellys neuer Wohnung. An diesem Abend traf ich nach langem wieder einmal Kelly, wer häts erwartet. Und ich war wirklich sprachlos, sie war so intelligent und witzig, auch äußerlich gefiel sie mir gut, mit ihren vollen Brüsten und ihrem hübschem Hintern. Also nutzte ich den Vorwand eines Videodrehs um ein Date mit ihr zu bekommen.

Kelly: Ich stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und schlüpfte in einen hauchdünnen String. Einen BH zog ich nicht an, nur ein enges T-Shirt welches ich früher häufig getragen habe. Plötzlich musste ich wieder an Viktor denken, an seinen muskulösen Körper und ich malte mir aus wie wohl seine Penis aussieht. Instinktiv fuhr ich mit meiner Hand zwischen meine Beine. Dort war das kleine Stück Stoff schon ganz nass von meinem geilen Saft. Doch ich musste mich zusammenreißen. "Jetzt nicht", dachte ich zu mir selbst, Viktor könnte jeden Moment da sein.

Viktor: Heute traf ich mich mit Kelly zu unserem "Video-Dreh". Wenige Stunden vor unserem Treffen war ich noch bei mir zu Hause und sah ich mich nackt im Spiegel an. Was ich sah gefiel mir nicht schlecht. Ich hatte zwar kein Six-Pack aber muskulös war ich trotzdem. Auch mein Penis war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Überdurchschnittlich lang und von ordentlicher Dicke. Wenn er hart war, hatte er einen leichten Linksdrall und kleine Äderchen hervor. Während ich so meinen Schwanz betrachtete, kamen meine Gedanken plötzlich auf Kelly. Ich stellte mir vor wie ihre hübschen Hände meinen Schaft umschliessen und ihre Zunge meine Eichel küsste. Als ich aus meinem kurzen Tagtraum wieder erwachte stellte ich, wenig verwundert, fest, dass mein Schwanz richtig hart war und vor Geilheit pulsierte. Ausserdem bemerkte ich dass es schon ziemlich spät war und ich mich beeilen musste, also zwängte ich meinen immer noch steifen Penis in eine Boxershorts und machte mich fertig um aufbrechen zu können.


	2. Das vesrsaute Vorspiel

Kelly: Es klingelte. Irgendwie war ich ganz aufgeregt, auch wenn wir uns nur für ein Video trafen. Ich ging mit zitternden Beinen zur Tür und öffnete sie. Und da stand er, ich war wie versteinert. Zum Glück übernahm er und schloss mich in seine Arme. Er duftete fantastisch, so maskulin und stark. Er brach das Schweigen und sagte: "Es freut mich dich zu sehen." Ich löste mich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus der Umarmung, bat ihn ins Wohnzimmer und entschuldigte mich kurz unter dem Vorwand etwas zum trinken zu holen. In der Küche angekommen merkte ich wieder dass meine Beine zitterten. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht nur Nervosität sondern auch dass Verlangen befriedigt zu werden. Sein mänlicher Duft, seine Muskeln, sein starker Körper oder sein hübsches Gesicht, ich wusste nicht was mich so geil auf ihn machte. Wahrscheinlich war es alles zusammen. Ohne ein Getränk mitzunehmen ging ich zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

Als ich ihn wieder sah, verschwamm alles um mich herum wieder. Er sagte irgendwas doch ich hörte nicht zu. Vielleicht war es weil ich seit einem halben Jahr keine richtige Beziehung mehr hatte, vielleicht waren es die nahenden Frühlings Hormone oder einfach nur Schicksal keine Ahnung. Aber ich tat es. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss und er öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig. Es war unfassbar, unsere Zungen berührten sich und ich schmeckte seinen süssen Speichel im Mund. Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Ich wollte dass Vik mich in alle meine Löcher fickt, so geil war ich. Ich stiess ihn sachte auf das Sofa hinter ihm und er liess sich darauf fallen. Ich selbst hockte mich auf ihn. Sein riesiger steinharter Schwanz, drückte durch seine Jeans gegen mein Becken, was aber meine Möse nur noch feuchter machte. Immer noch küssend zog ich seine Hose zu den Knien runter, dann die Boxershorts. Und da war er, er war grösser als ich erwartet habe, aber vor allem sein Umfang war imens. Meine Nippel waren nun endgültig steif und drückten sich wie wild gegen den Stoff meines T-Shirt. Ich zog seine Hose bis ganz zu den Füssen runter, kniete mich vor ihm auf den Boden und spreizte seine Beine. Ich war bereit für seinen Schwanz.

Viktor: Kelly sah hinreißend aus. Als ich sie sah konnte ich meine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Ihre Brüste waren in diesem engen Shirt und ihre Nippel drückten durch den Stoff. Auch ein bischen von ihrem Bauch war zu sehen weil ihr das T-Shirt zu kurz war. Auch ihr Arsch sah in den Yoga Pants perfekt aus. Wie es Kelly wollte, wartete ich im Wohnzimmer auf sie. Als sie ohne Getränke zurück kam wollte ich schon fragen wieso, doch ich kam gar nicht erst dazu. Sie sprang mich praktisch an. Ihre süssen Lippen verschlangen mich praktisch. Es war fantastisch wie unsere Zungen die jeweils andere erforschte. Auch meinem Schwanz schien es zu gefallen. Als sie mich sanft aufs Sofa stiess und meine Hose runter zog wusste ich endgültig was Sache war.

Sie bliess wirklich gut. Zuerst beufechtete sie meine dicken Schwanz mit ihrer Spucke. Dann verrieb sie es mit ihren Händen auf meinem Schwanz, währenddessen liebkoste sie mit ihrer Zunge die Eichel. Immer wieder küsste sie meine Spitze und wichste dabei mein Schwanz ab. Irgendwann fing sie ihn richtig zu blasen immer noch unterstützt durch ihre feinen Hände.

Kelly: Ich liebte es ihm in die Augen zu sehen während ich seinen dicken Penis lutschte. Ich wollte dass er wusste wie unterwürfig ich ihn befriedigte. Ich war so geil auf seinen Saft. Er stöhnte leise und ich lutschte den Schwanz tiefer. Ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr, da er so dick und lang war doch ich spürte sein Glied so gerne in mir. Auch ihm schien zu gefallen, dass ich sein doch ziemlich mächtiges Ding fast ganz rein bekam, was er durch immer lauteres und häufigeres Stöhnen kund tat. Ich war richtig feucht und so lutschte ich seinen geilen Stab immer weiter. Langsam merkte ich dass er bald kommen würde und daher zog er mich zum ihm hoch und wir küssten uns wieder. Dabei griff er mit der einen Hand ein meinem Arsch und drückte so mein Becken an sich während er mit der anderen Hand meine dicken Titten knetete. Ich wollte dass er mich in meiner vollen Pracht sah. Also fing ich an meine Yoga Pants auszuziehen und entledigte mich auch meines T-Shirts. Meine Brüste sprangen heraus und meine harten Knospen hockten darauf wie kleine Krönchen. Sofort fing Vik an meine Nippel mit seiner Zunge zu streicheln was mich so geil machte das ich laut stöhnte. Obwohl es auch ihm sichtlich gefiel meine Titten zu bearbeiten, liess er von mir ab und zog sich auch ganz aus. Diese Gelegenheit nutze ich und schlüpfte auch aus meinem durch gesafteten String. Diesen steckte ich dem mittlerweilen vollkommen nackten Viktor in den Mund. Mein heisser Mösensaft im Mund machte ihn so wild auf mich dass er mit mir aufstand , mir mehrmals auf den Arsch schlug und ich mich so an ihn schmiegte dass sein Schwanz sich direkt unter meinen heissen Schamlippen befand von denen es immer noch runter auf ihn tropfte. Ich schlang mein Beine Um ihn und wir küssten uns innig.

Viktor: Nachdem sie mir langsam zu schwer wurde legte ich sie mit dem Rücken aufs Sofa und küsste mir den Weg an ihr runter. Zuerst über ihren Hals zum Schlüsselbein weiter zu den Brüsten wo ich eine Pause einlegte. Während ich mit der einen Hand ihre fetten Titten massierte, fingert ich mit der andern ihre feuchte und geile Pussy. Ich merkte wie sie mit jedem Streichler und jeder Penetrierung durch meine Finger geiler auf meinen grossen Schwanz wurde und mich endlich in sich spüren wollte. Doch ich war mit meiner Zunge und meinen Gedanken noch ganz bei ihren Brüsten. Ich kreiste mit meiner Zunge um ihre Nippel, saugte sie an, biss immer wieder leicht drauf und merkte wie sie durch das gleichzeitige Fingern, nur noch von mir durch gefickt werden wollte. Sie wollte von mir in alle Löcher gebumst werden um praktisch in meinen Sperma schwimmen zu können. Doch ich erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch immer noch nicht, sondern streichelte nur ihre Oberschenkel um dann mit meiner Zunge um ihre kleine Möse zu gleiten und sie geil darauf zu machen von mir gegessen zu werden. Endlich begann ich mit der Zunge und meinem ganzen Mund in sie einzudringen und ihren Kitzler zu vernaschen. Sie legte ihre Beine eng um meinen Kopf und stöhnte immer lauter und heftiger. Nach einer weile merkte ich, dass sie kurz davor war zu kommen und so zog ich meinen wieder weg. ich wollte dass sie durch meinen schwanz kam und nicht durch irgendwas anderes. Also legte ich sie in die richtige Stellung, damit sie ihr Hirn von mir raus gefickt bekam.

********  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr habt Lust auf mehr. Fortsetzung kommt sobald als möglich.


End file.
